Chapter 089
Heart to Heart is the eighty-ninth chapter of the Freezing series, first chapter of Volume 14 and eighth chapter of the 11th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Roxanne, and the other two Pandora's from the US are able to defeat the rest of the Type-Maria clones. Roxanne later joins Kazuya, Rana and Satellizer, as they watch in awe as Chiffon is able to redirect the Nova's beam, away from the photon generator. Chiffon and Amelia's conscious connects and, Amelia asks Chiffon why she is saving them. Chiffon asks her if the destruction of humans would really bring back her friends. Amelia is then angered severely as she thinks of Scarlett, and what she had done to them. This anger resonates with the heroic stigmata's, on Satellizer's, Cassie's, Julia's, and Roxanne's back. Amelia is then transformed into sphere, which terrifies Gengo greatly. Summary Roxanne Elipton and two of her comrades from Genetics US defeat all of the Type-Maria clones. Little scratches have insult their bodies while they wonder where the real enemy is. One reports that the Type-S Nova was defeated, but two of them remain active though one has stopped moving. Roxanne wonders if they have reinforcements until she looks up to see Nova Form Chiffon Fairchild with one of the Nova. She rushes over to Satellizer, Kazuya, and Rana. They question her about her weapon, as it is just like Chiffon's, but Roxanne first needs to know if they are fighting the Nova alone. The Nova releases a particle beam toward the Photon Generator. The Pandora brace for impact, but Chiffon redirects the beam into the sky. One of Roxanne's friends asks if Roxanne could also do that with her Volt Weapon, but Roxanne reminds them that she just an "Immortal"; Chiffon is something different. Amelia's spirit begins communicating with Chiffon. She asks why Chiffon is saving them when they have committed such atrocities. Everything in Amelia's heart is relayed to Chiffon, including her brother, Scarlett Ohara, and even Rattle eating. Chiffon tells Amelia she understands everything Amelia is feeling and what's been done to her and her friends. Amelia realizes that Chiffon is not human, and Chiffon asks her to forgive the humans. Chiffon knows that humans are frail, weak, and even stupid. Because of such weakness they hurt each other; therefore they want power to suppress the weak so they can feel strong and safe. She asks Amelia is she wants to continue destroying these weak beings, wondering if their destruction will make up for what has been lost. As Amelia thinks of Scarlett, she states that she cannot forgive the people who left her and her friends to die. Amelia's intense feelings begin to resonate with the the Heroic Stigmata, hurting Satellizer, Roxanne, Cassie, and Julia. They see the Nova crying. For Amelia, stopping will not bring her friends back, so she resolves to make herself and everything disappear. Amelia transforms into a sphere, and Gengo is terrified. Event Notes *Chiffon connects with Amelia and she cannot quell her rage; Amelia resolves to destroy everything. Trivia *Roxanne Elipton has the Anti-Nova Volt Weapon and the Vital-Type Pandora Mode. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters